Violet
by leelee skyla
Summary: Abused by my dad. Avoided by others. Hidden in the darkness until he found me. But all thing's must come to an end. I'm back in the darkness but this time I'm not alone. This is my story.
1. preface

I've always had a strong feeling in my gut when things were about to go wrong. Sometimes these feelings can be extremely intense other times it doesn't mean much, maybe I'll trip, or someone will say something vile to me but that's the feeling that I'll normally ignore because it doesn't mean much. I've only ever had one very intense feeling in the very pit of my stomach and that's when I met him. He was a fine specimen of a man. Being only 17 had limits which meant I couldn't run away and follow him after he left me heartbroken and miserable. My dad, the chief police of forks had kept me home, hidden behind closed door for nobody to see. You see I was abused, and I needed the help from this handsome man to get me away from home, but I never got that help. In stead he slept with me and left me the morning after while I was asleep, not even leaving a note. Typical.

I forgot to introduce myself. I'm a 17-year-old girl with an average height of 5'3, I'm an average build, a bit of an hourglass figure for you to be able to tell it was there but not enough to be a Kardashian, I'm quite intellectual having as for everything apart from math, fucking hate maths. I used to have chestnut brown hair which I changed to match the bright violet colour of my eyes, so yeah, my hair is now violet too. I was born into a family who didn't care what you did but you'll always be a disappointment. I gave up trying to get my parents respect years ago. Ima bit of a mess but I'm a lovely girl when people don't test my patience, I am respectful and fiercely loyal to those I love, which aren't many. I'm also a witch, hence the eye colour. Only the most powerful witch in the coven had a noticeable change in them. Most powerful witches of the coven just aged a little slower than the rest, but I was part of the most powerful coven in the world. I was the most powerful witch.

My name is Isa swan and I'm here for my crown.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is chapter 1, up much sooner than I thought, these ideas I get from my dreams that I've had. Weird right. Also, I seem to remember most of my dreams, and the past month I've dreamt about being pregnant, but the situation changes each time. Hopefully I won't have kids till I've finished university. Only just starting my second semester of the first year being here. Anyway, please review. Thankyou my darlings.**

Violet chapter 1

The abuse started when I was young. My dad didn't want me, he never had. I was a tool for him, something he could use for his own bidding. It carried on through the years till I met the boys on the res. I was really good friends with the boys down at the res, due to this I knew they were shapeshifters. They also knew about my abusive father and they were adamant they were getting me out of there as soon as I turn 18.

My dad didn't let me have many friends but to keep up with appearances he always took me to the res when Billy black had invited us down. Billy black was my best friend, Jacobs dad. I wasn't sure if he knew about the abuse, but he always invited my dad and me down every weekend as if he knew I was locked up in the house. Maybe the pack had told him.

On one particular weekend, when I was 17, we were invited down for the whole weekend, but my dad refused to let me go, shouting, "The house is an absolute shit tip! You will clean this shitty house from top to bottom! I want it to smell clean" he would scream in my face about how ungrateful I was and how I owed him my life before slamming the door in my face, the tears would fall, they always did.

I would try and do everything my dad wanted in order to avoid the beating I would get, but this one particular time I'd had enough. The boys from the res noticed that I wasn't with my dad, so they came to find me. They found me on the bathroom floor, twirling some scissors in my hand and next to me we're really strong pills. Horse pills. Enough to kill the whole pack. I didn't use them, although I contemplated it. I wanted to be away from my abusive father, and I thought it was the only way. It wasn't. The pack went mad at me.

"Why would you do such a thing?!" - Paul.

"We can help you! We can make everything better" - Sam.

"We love you!" – Jacob.

"Love you... you're family!" Says everyone.

After that day they tried helping me, they would help me clean the house and then take me out. This was one of those times. We cleaned the house from top to bottom in an hour, at 1pm we knew my dad wasn't going to be back until the next night, so we went out. It was the middle of summer. The sun was shining bright in the middle of the sky. Not a cloud to be seen. I asked the lads to let me get dressed before we left, I changed into a vest top, plain black vintage shorts and a pair of converse. My long hair was in loose natural curls and I let it fall to my waist, I wore minimum makeup, but I was happy with how I looked, I looked happy. Nothing like the abused girl I saw in my reflection hours ago.

I left my room and walked back to the pack who were all shirtless and I remembered something, we hadn't invited the girls!

"Sam! We haven't invited the girls!" I said.

He looked back at me before smiling and whipping out his phone. "They'll be here in 10" he laughed, knowing I was too excited for this day out.

The boys and I were all chanting and singing by the time the girls got here. Angie went straight to Embry, being his imprint and all. Emily went to Sam before coming to give me a hug. Leah was also here laughing and joking with Paul and Jacob, Claire and Kim were also here chatting to Quil, Seth and Jared. That's when I realised that these people in front of me were my family, I loved them with all my heart.

I cleared my throat, wanting their attention, "So … where are we going again?" I asked, I don't remember any of us actually knowing what to do.

Everyone started chatting, coming up with ideas such as going to the beach, cinema or to go shopping.

That was until Leah spoke up. "Why don't we go to the abandoned mansion in the forest, nobody knows it's there, we can go and explore and share ghost stories and everything?"

Everyone looked around at each other, agreeing with the plan. And with that, we were off. All getting into three cars, the girls in one and he boys splitting up between the other two. Leah drove first, showing everyone the way. We drove for half an hour along the main roads before we can to what I thought was a dead end next to the forest, instead we had to drive another half an hour throughout the trees trying not to hit them along the way. Thank fuck for wolf senses. As we were driving, I noticed that we were on more stable ground, like we were on a long ass drive way. My suspicions were correct when we started to see the silhouette of the mansion. The closer we got, the more detail I could see.

The house was old and run down. The wooden porch was mouldy and damp, the door itself was rotten. One half of the house was covered in poison ivy, making it impossible to see through any windows that side but the rest we could see. The house was fully furnished, it looked like someone still lived there. It was clean on the inside but a little dark, everything had its own place. There was what seems to be a balcony that followed around the whole house and from the back you could see the see in the distance, it was magnificent. I never understood why anyone would abandon a place like this. The house was surrounded by thick bushes and trees, making it impossible to see past it. Its garden was huge and unkept but even then, it was still beautiful.

I didn't realise that we had all split up and I was left on my own, so I decided to slip in the back door as it was open. I had decided that if something was here then the pack would get to me in seconds and I'll be safe, but even still I wasn't too bothered, I felt at ease. The back door was more solid then the front door, it wasn't as damp, as rotten as the front. It led me into the kitchen to which I noticed a full fridge stocked with shit. I didn't really want to see what was there, but I did notice the crates of beer which seemed to be kind of new, I could drink that later to be honest.

The kitchen was beautiful, full of beautiful china, beautiful marble sides and more. Much more. I was walking through the house, looking into each room until I came across a door. The thing that made me stop with this door was the fact that it was in perfect condition. Nothing in this house was perfect, it was either damp or mouldy, yet this door was neither, it seemed like somebody was looking after it.

I looked around my surrounding to see if anyone was here, seeing nobody here I opened the door and snook inside this one too, not noticing that there was somebody who knew I was here, and he was waiting for me. I closed the door behind me, running to the window to look for the pack before turning around and let out a little scream.

Sat in the corner was a man, no ordinary man but the most handsome man on earth, he was a god. Or Satan. He was watching me, taking me in. I stumbled over something, not knowing what to do I opened my mouth. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise anyone was here, you see my friends and I didn't know what to do today and someone mentioned coming to this house as it's known to be abandoned but we will leave right away!" I explained before turning away, feeling a warm hand grab my wrist.

I didn't know how he got over to me so fast, but I guessed he was supernatural, which seems to not bother me anymore, self-preservation went out the window years ago. The man chuckled and took his hand from my wrist when he realised, he has my full attention.

"It's alright love, nobody expects me here, I never really get company, but why's a lovely, beautiful girl like you hanging around dogs like that for" his smirk made me realise that he was something dangerous, and I loved it.

"Those dogs you refer to are my friends, they've protected me for many years, if it weren't for them then I would probably dead! I owe them my life" I loved them, they were my family and I would stick up for them from anything, even from this man I know nothing off.

He looked taken back, his eyes showing nothing but curiosity in them, his gorgeous golden eyes. He seemed to be in thoughts as his eyes blinked, brows rose slightly and that dangerous smirk still playing on his lips. "You have no idea who I am do you?"

I had no idea what he was on about, so I shrugged, I wasn't dead yet so that was good.

He full on belly laughed and got it was beautiful. I could listen to that sound all day. He turned away from me, moving towards the window. This gave me full view to admire, he had golden blonde curly hair, he was strongly built with muscly but not too much which made him still seem slim, was that abs I could see? I could stare at this man all day. He coughed to gain my attention, caught. I blushed.

"I think it's fair I introduce myself, my name is Niklaus Mikealson, part of the original family of vampires and proud original hybrid, and who might you be?"

Now I was kind of scared, this handsome man in front of me was the most dangerous man on the planet. Well that's if I can call him a man.

"Isabella Swan"

He smiled, "well Isabella, how old are you?"

"17, are you going to eat me" I asked.

Once again he laughed, "Oh no darling, I'm quite intrigued by you and your violet eyes." He knew what I was, and he wasn't doing anything, normally anyone would try and kill me, but he just stood there, assessing me.

"Why are you here?" I wanted to know why this house? This broken down, rotting house.

"I honestly don't know" he shook his head and looked away from me, "I felt calm here, I felt like something was waiting for me" his eyes returned to mine. He grinned at me, made me breathless. I gave a small smile back. He started to question me, about my life, my education, my powers, like he was getting to know me. And I was doing the same. I felt comfortable in his presence.

"ISA!" The pack shouted, making me jump.

I forgot all about them and I must've been sat here for a while. I got up to run, before I turned back to Niklaus, "goodbye Nik, I do hope to see you again" He got up to walk over to me, "it was lovely to have this chat with you, I do hope we can see each other again, you can come here any time. I'll be here" he moved closer to me, lifting his hand to my face and gently running his fingers across my cheek. We were slowly moving closer to each other, lips millimetres apart...

"ISABELLA!"

Once again I jumped back, I looked Klaus in the eyes before whispering bye to him and running out the door to my friends. My heart aching in the process. I wonder when I can see him next.

I just got outside and found everyone waiting for me, questioning me in my whereabouts. As we were leaving, I turned to look back into the top window to see the man I would remember for the rest of my life standing there. I turned away and ran to catch up with my friends, laughing along to their stories. Not knowing what the future would hold.

 **So, this is the end of the first chapter, I hope you like it. This chapter I had dreamt about last night which is why I've been able to write it so quick. Hopefully the next chapter will be done just as quick. Thank you for reading, please tell me if you like it or not. Please review.**


End file.
